Broadcasting may be performed in DVB (Digital Video Broadcasting) systems between a broadcast network provider and a user of the system via a satellite, terrestrial or cable networks. Transmissions in such systems are associated with errors of minor or significant importance.
In particular, in cases when the receiving terminal in a DVB broadcasting system is mobile, data transmission may be associated with significant errors in the transmitted data, which could significantly degrade the quality of service, or even make the service unusable.
DVB-T (Terrestrial), for example, is not designed for receiving data during movements, and is likely to be exposed for transmission errors in such conditions, especially at a high speed.
AHMAVAARA K et al.: “Broadcast and Multicast Services in Mobile Networks”, Sep. 22-27, 2002, XVII World Telecommunication Congress 2002 (WTC 2002), Paris, France, SEE Congress Department discuss improvements of some DVB-T features important with mobile terminals. The document proposes that mobility enhancements relate at least to three things: Time slicing, Time interleaving and 4 k FFT mode. Further, the document states that multicast data will be distributed to multiple users, so that the quality of service cannot be associated to one terminal in particular. In IP Datacast service differentiation can be difficult to do based on quality of service as the IP route is the same for all services.